When You Can Live Forever, What Do You Live For?
by urcoolcarrie
Summary: A short one shot of a contest entry with the theme of "When you live forever, what do you live for?" Takes place in Edward and Bella's meadow.


**AN: *shields herself from the pitchforks of my readers* Yes, I took an VERY extended vacation. I'm so sorry. Life caught up with me (school, family issues, friends, and other things.), and I ended up never getting anymore of Life After Death up. I'm REALLY, truly sorry about that. For the moment, that is on hold...possibly forever. I had it going at one point, and if I can get back into the zone, I can do it again. I just kind of ran out of good ideas, so if anyone reads it and has ideas, let me know. I might just get the third chapter up and call it good. Its a pretty complete ending, and I feel like if I go on, I'm extending it unnaturally, and that's not right.**

**I thought I'd put this little one-shot up. It was my entry for a contest I participated in a while ago. The theme was "When you can live forever, what do you live for?" (hence the title.). I am in the process of finishing up a couple one-shots, and as long as my editor works on those as hard as I am, I will have them up in a bit. I'm not going to say an exact time, because if I don't make that, I don't want the pitchforks to return. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this short one-shot. I hope to have more stuff up soon. :)**

**~Carrie :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer and her brilliant mind own everything. Its as simple as that.**

**Oh, and thanks to Halo Chick for editing this for me so long ago. You rock. :)**

* * *

Today was one of the few sunny days in Forks, Washington. The yellow light poured over the breathtaking landscape, illuminating every flower petal, ever leaf, every blade of grass. Beside me, lying down, was the most brilliant person I had ever seen. His messy bronze hair stood out even more than usual against his pure white skin, for which I was still in a trance looking at it glitter. Every polished inch of his beauty was sparkling, throwing rainbows everywhere.

I sat in the beautiful meadow, surrounded by the millions of yellow, white, and purple flowers. I reached over and ever so slightly touched the angel's hand. He jumped a bit, and my hand shot back to my chest. I knew that this was hard for him, that I could die any second because of a mistake that I made, but I just couldn't make myself stay away from him. It was like my life had been flipped upside down and now he was the only reason to live.

Edward confidently reached over and gently caressed my hand that I still held to my chest. I unconsciously let my hand drift into his. He slowly pulled it to his cheek, and all of the sudden, my body was on fire. He was so cold, and yet his simple touch ignited all my veins with a furious, addicting flame. I held very still, not wanting to make this too hard for him. He sighed, and leaned into my palm.

"Easier every time," he whispered, smiling. His topaz eyes bore into mine, and I was hypnotized. They held so much affection in them, so much love, and it was hard for me to believe that all of that was directed towards my useless, normal, human self. He deserved so much more.

A light breeze made its way through the open space, ruffling his hair. I took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of being with him on such a perfect day. I had never felt so happy in my entire life.

A question bubbled its way to my lips, and I spoke it without thinking.

"Edward, when you can live forever..." I hesitated. This one question had been teasing my mind ever since I first heard that he would never face death. What reason would someone who could be on this earth for the rest of eternity have to live? "What do you live for?" I whispered.

He sighed, removing my hand from his face and placing our intertwined fingers on the damp grass beside us. He sat up, and the movement made the shards of light coming from his skin move from their original places and bounce around the meadow.

"You have no idea how long I have been asking myself that same question. For almost 100 years, I have been wandering ever corner of the planet in search of what my purpose was, of why I should live. All this time, I always thought that I was just here to take up space. I never, for even one second, thought that I had any reason to live..." He took a deep, shaky breath. Looking up at me with his golden eyes, he continued, sincerity drowning every word he said. "But then, Bella, you came along. Ever since I first saw your chocolate brown hair, your matching eyes, and your lovely face, I knew that you were the reason I was changed into a vampire; to live forever. I feel more alive now than I have in over 90 years. You have no idea how much you mean to me; how much you have brought to my life. Bella, you are the world to me, and I will never leave you."

Tears were streaming down my face as he finished his last line. He was the most chivalrous person to ever exist, and somehow I knew that his words were true. Right now, sitting in this innocent clearing, looking into his endless eyes, I realized that I would never want anything but him for as long as I lived. For one reason or another, we came together in the most dangerous and life-altering way, and were now connected in an unbreakable bond. Nothing would ever be strong enough to break us apart. Nothing.


End file.
